osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Ice Dragon and the Ancient Forest/@comment-27007922-20160317155619
It seems everyone is having a merry time becoming Janis's little servant, so I'll help out a bit: In the special stage, don't bring in any Emerald types. First stage is easy to get through, but second stage has Asagi. Prioritize taking her down; if you have an AOE ATK debuffer, use it right away (all you need is 1). Sierra and Nikola are great and everyone has access to them; having one is fine, but having both is okay too. Stage 3 hits you with triple clones; use an AOE ATK buffer (Eromon move or gummies are fine, but just 1; you don't need that many). For those who has access to Kissy Kissy Valentine Eromon, use those guys (Inukai Maron, for example). Stage 4 comes around and you should still have the attack buff; go for Pamela first. Heal only if you really need to. Stage 5 should go the same way, and your attack buff should still be live. Go for Kindaichi Akira first. Stage 6: Janis's attack pattern goes with an attack buff to begin with. Pull out party attack buffs and atk debuffs right away. Use a gummy if you have to; but 3 debuffs should be okay. At this point she should be dealing 300-600 dmg and applies the defense debuff. If your party doesn't have any Emerald Eromon, her next move, Flame Zoma, should do nothing. Continue beating her down, healing if needed. Here's my team composition for stage 6, all having their innate moves: Notes: *Sakanashi Hatsuna may be replaced with Martisse, Okita Hikari, Natasha, or Shinonome Mizuki *It's advisable to have Sierra and Nikola, but having only one of them is fine. Do note that if you only have 1 though, you will have to resort in using any of the Eromon mentioned above, or a gummy in the later rounds. If you have neither, minimize your use on gummies, and only use them on points mentioned above. *Galette/Maron Inukai is replaceable with Sekina Jinguji or any other party attack buffer that isn't Emerald. You may also opt out and have only 1 party attack buffer. *In the case that you're not confident enough to take on the level, take two healers. *Single target nukes are ok. Just keep watch of your MP. Overall, 3 atk debuffers, 1-2 healers, 1-2 atk buffers. All non-Emerald. Keep note that your back column should compliment your front column as much as possible to minimize damage. Remember the type weakness chart (Ruby>Emerald>Topaz>Sapphire>Ruby). Now, regarding Janis - Advanced: This one's completely different for me. Since when you hit stage 6 you're immediately greeted with an AOE fire attack, the preparations should be done at stage 5: *Seria is readily available for everyone since day one and is a party defense buffer, along with Miyo, who was obtainable from Unstoppable Pokey Operation. In the case you don't have access to Miyo, any other party defense buffer will do, as long as it's not Emerald (free turns with Flame Zona). REMINDER: YOU NEED TO USE THE DEFENSE BUFFS AT WAVE 5. *Dual healers are advised for me for that extra safety net. *Only 1 AOE attack debuffer is required (perhaps not even needed), depending on stage 5. *Party attack buffs are very much appreciated. Single Target nukes are ok too. That's all I can offer to help out. Hope you guys make it out alive!